


I'm Yours

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, and Defan [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Defan, Elena and Stefan arent dating anymore, Elena is a bitch, F/M, Gay, Incest, Jealous Damon, M/M, Possessive Stefan, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Stefan owns Damon.





	

Title: I'm Yours

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Vampire Diaries

Series: none

Pairings: Stefan/Damon, and Stefan/Katherine.

Characters: Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Niklaus Mikaelson, Matt Donovan, Carolina Forbes, Rebekka Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett.

Summary: Stefan owns Damon.

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"It's always her, Stefan. It's Katherine all over again." Damon hissed as he threw another 60 year old Scotch at the wall missing Stefan's head by an inch.

Stefan raised an eyebrow at his older lover's attitude ignoring the urge to roll his eyes because it would only make the other irritated more. He tried to approach Damon only to get a ice pick a few inches from his eye.

"I'm tired of playing second to her, brother. How would you like it?" Damon hissed as he gave Stefan an pointed. Stefan growled growing tired of the foolishness and Damon's tantrum. Quickly catching his brother's arms before he threw another one of his precious bottle making those arms into his chest.

Pressing an kiss to Damon's forehead "It's always you Damon. Elena is going to a tough time, right now. Tyler and Jeremy have particularly inseparable since they got together and Elena is trying to cope without having her baby brother around like she used too. Caroline and Bonnie have been ignoring her lately and Matt is to busy with Klaus. Damon you have to understand." Stefan tried to reason.

"I understand it alright. She's selfish and you encourage it." Damon hissed as he yanked his arms around from Stefan moving to was the wall staring out the window. His shoulders were still tensed upwards in distress.

"I love you Stefan. I really do but if you leave to run to her this time I won't be here." Damon announced. His shoulders completely hanging in defeat as he kept his eyes glued to window.

Stefan narrowed his eyes as he moved towards Damon only to see the other walking out the bedroom door. Stefan growled as he turned towards the door only to be interpreted by the ringing of his cell phone. Pulling it from his pocket he groaned as he saw Elena face flashing across his screen.

"Hello." Stefan answered.

"Where are you!? You promised to be here at 1 it's 1:15." Elena snapped the minute her phone connected to Stefan's. The angry was evident enough in her voice proving that she probably pacing in front of the door or glaring outside the window at every car that wasn't Stefan's.

"Elena I was talking to Damon. He-"

"I don't care what he needs! My whole world is crashing down around me and you focused on fucking Damon!" Elena roared as she spit out the name Damon as if it was an curse.

Stefan felt his hands tighten dangerously as he heard the phone beginning to crack from inside of his hand. Forcing his anger down, Stefan took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Goodbye Elena." Stefan replied.

Throwing the phone against the wall Stefan smiled as silence filled the air before he turned towards Damon. Damon leaned against the door frame watching the whole exchange of the works between himself and Elena. He stared at Stefan who stared at him with an tired expression but return he got an unreadable one fom his brother.

"Damon-"

"Go ahead. I already know. Your gonna go apologize to her because she's only human and you should have better control of your emotions. I'll be gone by the time you'll return anyway." Damon replied his tone automatic.

Stefan's eyes narrowed Damon turned away heading downstairs towards his bedroom. Following behind him Stefan controlled the urge to growl at his brother as he watched as the other pulled suitcases from under his bed, clothes already packed inside of the two suitcases.

* * *

Damon groaned as he was suddenly pushed against the wall Stefan's hand tight around his neck despite his lack of need for oxygen. His dark brown eyes enraged as he ripped the collar of Damon's shirt exposing his neck with those to identical bite marks against it that never healed completely.

Damon's eyes grew wide as he saw his brothers' eyes lock onto the mark trying to fight he groaned as Stefan pressed their hips together. A growl was the only warning Damon got as he felt Stefan rip into his mating bond in his neck, screaming Damon began to push at his brother's body. Stefan drank as he fill his brother fight against him into for the strength to slowly disappear as he took his fill of his mate.

Releasing Damon, Stefan smirked as the other struggle to get to his feet from the lack strength. Damon glared up at Stefan who smirked at him with his black eyes. Lowering down to crouch Stefan lifted Damon's face to meet his, "Do not threaten me with idle things Damon. I will drag you back here by your hair and lock you in the tunnel. You are my mate and only mine. You belong to me, Damon until death. You are mine." Stefan whispered as he pressed an kiss to Damon's lips letting the man touch his own blood in his mouth.

Damon glared more because he didn't even have enough strength to yank his face away. Stefan smirked giving Damon amother kiss before grabbing the suitcases, leaving Damon sitting.


End file.
